The Most Corrupt Pokemon Trainer That Ever Lived
by Lord Olrig
Summary: It will be about an OC and it will have to do with people being forced to become Pokémon trainers, and it will be set from the original season of Pokémon. I know next to nothing about the other seasons, or Pokémon, he will be quite evil albeit in a funny humourous way, think tom sawyer but older and well eviler, please read and review - i know my summaries suck but give it a go :


This Fanfic is going to be based on the game, Pokémon. It will be about an OC and it will have to do with people being forced to become Pokémon trainers, and it will be set from the original season of Pokémon, that's right, the original 150ish Pokémon, because quite frankly, I know next to nothing about the other seasons, or Pokémon. Although depending on my reviews, I may learn about the other seasons (hint, hint). This will be based on and taking some ideas from a Fanfic that I read a couple of years ago and unlike some other Fanfics and the actual show I am going to make it so that the actual Pokémon have levels this is because I never know how strong a Pokémon is on the show and it quite honestly confuses the hell out of me, so I hope you enjoy it.

Lord Olrig

**The Most Corrupt Pokémon Trainer That Ever Lived**

**Prologue**

In the year 2489, the government decided that the only answer to the problem of the overpopulation epidemic that now face (Jouto) was to make every person who was aged 15 take a secret test, if you passed the secret test you were allowed to go into the next stage of school, but if you like some fail the test, because you didn't think a general assessment test given to you by the government would decide something quite as crucial as whether or not you could graduate from the 9th grade and live a normal life, or you could do what some of the people who thought the test was a waste of time, doodle a couple of answers and then sleep the rest of the test away (cough…. cough… cough…me) and let your fate be decided by the results of your test.

I know that wasn't quite as clear as I could make it so let me try again, the government has been facing an overpopulation problem, there weren't enough jobs, food, or money for the immediate survival of everyone, so the government knowing this decided that instead of just killing of a large bunch of people the way they wanted to (this was the preferred method of ridding the country of overpopulation for over two thousand years, but when my country joined with United Continents or UC they had to sign a whole bunch of forms or treaties that stop them from doing this), so instead they decided to use a niche in the current market, Pokémon training and battles, (this was once an honourable profession but it fallen into favour over the past two hundred year) which currently accounted for 65 trillion dollars of the world's money (like 25%) and so the government had all fifteen year olds take a secret test, if you scored below a certain point you are legally force to become a Pokémon trainer, you have one month to leave your home village, and you are not allowed to return until you have gained all eight Pokémon league gym badges and if you do, return home that is, before you get all eight badges well then you are put in jail for six months all of your badges are confiscated and then you have to start all over again. And of course don't foget that if the people that fail the test tell anybody else about this secret test they are actually thrown into prison for the rest of their lives.

Although the real reason the government has done this is because unless you want to become a Pokémon trainer, you don't actually know how to survive in the wild, or anything about being a trainer really, so that's why the survival rate for let's call them unwilling Pokémon trainers is about 3%, but come on you already knew they were stupid, did you really think that they weren't going to get hungry and eat that weird coloured mushrooms on the ground, yeah you know they would.

So that has been happening for about 40 years now and the results couldn't have been better, the government has a sanctioned way of killing of people to keep the population numbers down, the trainers that actually survive bring the country more money and prestige and of course don't forget that slowly but surely the people have been getting smarter.

So now that I gotten the explanation out of the way, I'm going to start my story.


End file.
